


Excuse Me Could You Please Leave?

by Pretty_Odd



Series: For All The Fluff Lovers [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cat Burglars, Fluff, I always write fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: A fan fic based off this line from Tyler:"Excuse me could you please leave?"





	

There was crashing sounds coming from down stairs, pans clattered. Tyler assumed it was Josh making one of his midnight snacks. He wanted to tell him to shut the hell up but he was just too tired. He wrapped his arms around the warm body next to him, trying to get into a comfy position. Wait? There's a body next to him... Tyler was wide awake now. "Mmph, Tyler  go to sleep," the body next to him said. Tyler blinked, "if you're here....then who's down there?" Josh strained his ears to listen for something, he knew Tyler was scared of monsters, he was probably just hearing things.

"Go to sleep Tyler, nothing is there," and as if on cue there's another crash coming from down stairs. Tyler and Josh jump straight up, they held onto each others hand tightly. "Tyler...do you think someone's there?" Josh whispered into Tyler's ear. "Nah! no one's there Josh, the sounds are just ghosts," Tyler whisper-screams in a sarcastic tone. Josh rolls his eyes. When the two of them have crept all the way down the stairs Tyler pokes his head around the corner of the wall to get a better look but see's no one.

"Excuse me could you please leave?" Tyler says in the most adorable and innocent voice ever, Josh smiles stupidly at how cute Tyler is. The clattering in the kitchen stops for a moment then starts up again. "Hello?" Tyler murmurs. The two boys step into the dark kitchen. "Is anyone there...?" Josh mumbles. Both of them can't see anything, just the endless blackness of the dark.

Tyler and Josh fumble around trying to search for the light switch. "Ah ha!" Josh exclaims, then the room is flooded with the bright amber glow of the lights. It takes a second for both of there eyes to become accustomed to the lighting in the room. "Um..." "Um," Josh agrees. There's no one in the room, but everywhere plates are shattered, pans are scattered and there's chips all over the ground. "I'm starting to think ghosts and or monsters do exist Tyler, I'm becoming you..." Josh said to Tyler. The younger boy rolled his eyes, "ha ha very funny, but seriously, what's happening?"

"I don't know....I think we should call the Ghostbusters...." Josh said with a wink. Tyler crossed his arms, "DON'T JOKE JISH I'M SCARED!" The other boy giggled at Tyler. "Whoever is in here come out now...." Josh said to the empty kitchen. There was no reply. Suddenly there were some more clattering coming from within the cupboards. Josh took a few paces towards it before Tyler stops him, pointing to an open window. "Someone must've gotten in through there," he whispered to Josh. The red haired boy nodded, then started taking a few steps towards the cupboards again.

Quickly he threw open the door. The two boys didn't know what to expect, the cupboard was big enough for a person to fit in it. Josh probably expected an 'AH' or 'sorry I went into your house' or even 'look Josh, my tummy was making the rumblies, Brennybear needs his food'. But he wasn't expecting this.

"Meow"

The tiny kitten in front of them let out a tiny mew and Tyler's heart just exploded at the sight of the kitten. He'd completely forgotten about the fact that he was terrified. "Joooooosshhh look at him!" he squealed. The small kitten was caked in mud, but still adorable. "Can we keep him Josh? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?" he whined. Josh examined the kitten, he didn't have a collar, the small thing looks as if someone had just thrown him out. "Sure Ty." Tyler squealed and picked up the startled kitten, "hear that little guy you can stay here!" Josh smiled at two of the most adorable creatures in the world.

"What are we going to call him?" Tyler asked once he had settled down and cleaned the mud out of the little kittens fur. Josh looked at the kitten. It was a Siamese cat, it little paws were dark grey, it fur was white, it had bright blue eyes. Josh thought the dark colors around his paws resembled Tyler's hands with his Blurryface make-up on. Then he thought back to all the trouble and fear the little creature caused, they thought he was a burglar, heck, they even thought he might've been a ghost at some point.

"Why don't we call him Spooky?"

**Author's Note:**

> Take's a whole new meaning to the term 'cat-burglar'


End file.
